A Ilha dos Condenados
by Imma-Be
Summary: Nos últimos tempos a ciência havia evoluído bastante desencadeando a era da clonagem. Mas ficou decidido que não poderiam clonar humanos. Alguém seria ousado suficiente para desobedecer à lei indo parar no próprio inferno terreno?
1. Prólogo

A Ilha dos Condenados

**Prólogo**

Nas ultimas décadas, graças ao trabalho dos melhores e mais dedicados cientistas do mundo, a ciência havia evoluído bastante. No passado seria só um sonho, mas o presente era algo bem maior, a era da clonagem. 

Desde a ultima conferência governamental ficou decidido que não poderia haver em hipótese alguma a clonagem humana, mas como sempre os humanos e seus aliados youkais se deixam levar pela ambição de suas descobertas e para certos cientistas, isso parecia ser uma oportunidade única na vida. 

A história da humanidade é povoada de feitos heróicos, a maioria deles graças à coragem e imprudência. A imprudência quase sempre nos leva para descobertas incríveis, mas quando falha, as conseqüências podem ser desastrosas. 

O governo sabia o quão delicada era a situação, mas na corrida cientifica contra os outros países, financiou pesquisas e contratou os melhores cientistas com projetos para desenvolver os conhecimentos na área de clonagem. As intenções inicialmente, eram apenas de buscar a maior quantidade de informações possíveis, mas com o passar do tempo descobriram que a clonagem poderia ser muito útil na substituição de órgãos, porém, quanto à aplicação em humanos ou youkais, ficou permanentemente proibida. Porém, para um cientista, era uma chance que nunca poderia deixar passar, não se deixaria resistir a aquela tentação, agiria nem que tivesse de ser ilegalmente. 

A lei era justa e clara e aquele que a desobedecesse levaria desde prisão perpetua até pena de morte nas prisões mais animalescas existentes, prisões que poderiam ser consideradas o próprio inferno residindo na terra, mas ele tinha que arriscar. Não descansaria em paz enquanto não tentasse. Ele podia até se arrepender, mas morreria tentando. Nunca abandonaria a paixão pela ciência. 

**Olá! Essa ideia me veio há algum tempo atrás e então comecei a escrever. Espero que gostem da fic ^^ O cap 1 já está pronto, por isso não tardo a postar. Quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram com ela e espero que deixem seus reviews. **

**Kissus!**


	2. Projeto Abortado

**A Ilha dos Condenados**

**Cap 01 **

**Projeto Abortado**

A atmosfera estava escura e úmida. Uma porta rangeu em algum ponto ao longo do corredor fazendo com que uma fumacinha branca saísse de dentro daquele aposento. Logo mais a silhueta de uma pessoa começou a mover-se cautelosamente pelo corredor. Ele não queria ser descoberto, essa era uma noite muito importante, daria o primeiro passo para o sonho de uma vida inteira. Era algo grande e ousado, mas ainda assim era um sonho. Continuou a locomover-se oculto pelas sombras da noite.

O barulho dos pingos grossos da chuva no telhado abafava qualquer ruído que pudesse ser acidentalmente causado, mas ainda podia ser ouvido o leve ressoar da sua respiração ofegante e excitada com a idéia de que estava prestes a conseguir o ultimo ingrediente para a finalização do seu plano, seu pai ficaria orgulhoso. Por fim faria valer a pena todas àquelas noites mal dormidas. Algum tempo depois alcançou o fim do corredor e dobrou no pequeno hall de entrada penetrando por mais um corredor escuro. Por fim havia chegado ao seu destino. Parou diante de uma porta de madeira trabalhada. Ali dentro estava o que ele queria e não hesitaria em conseguir. Tocou no trinco da porta tomando cuidado e se assegurando de que não faria qualquer ruído, a esposa tinha um sono leve.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente da cama, como um predador encurralando sua presa, mas como em qualquer estratégia de caça tinha que considerar o elemento surpresa, não poderia deixar evidente sua presença antes do tempo, ou poria por água a baixo. Um único fio de cabelo carregava genes suficientes e se conseguisse isso, por hora, sua missão estaria cumprida. Mas depois ainda tinha a parte mais agradável, o uso da ciência, e dentro de alguns anos, o resultado de sua façanha. Não parecia preocupar-lhe o fato de estar fazendo algo ilegal e para o qual não tinha autorização do governo.

Seus joelhos pousaram macios sobre o colchão, este cedeu um pouco e por um momento ele sentiu a adrenalina invadir seu corpo, o medo de ser pego no flagra. Mas perguntou-se então por que teria optado pelo meio mais difícil de conseguir aquilo, eles vivam na mesma casa e seria bem fácil conseguir algum legado da esposa pelo meio desta, esquecido nas almofadas do sofá ou em meio à roupa trocada ou mesmo uma unha cortada, porém, de uma certa forma, sua alma ansiava pela aventura e a ansiedade em conseguir logo o que havia vindo pegar, o que o fez, acima de tudo, precipitado.

Por fim elevou a mão cuidadosamente até as madeixas lisas e empunhou uma mecha, sua mão tremia um pouco, mas não era isso que o faria desistir, agora era como um adolescente defronte o primeiro beijo, mas seguiu em frente determinado a conquistar a garota, no caso um punhado daqueles cabelos, finalmente conseguiu cortar uma pequena mecha e então sorriu vitorioso. Sentiu o coração palpitar de emoção. Guardou o material tão precioso dentro de um saquinho e o lacrou em seguida colocando no bolso da bata juntamente com a tesoura antes utilizada para a operação. Preparou-se para recuar, as juntas estalaram como sempre fazem nas horas mais impróprias e quando já estava quase fora da cama, seu corpo gelou ao sentir uma pequena movimentação a sua frente.

- Inuyasha?

A voz veio mole de sono e ele ficou hesitante se respondia ou não. Mas encontrando a coragem que o levara tão longe a ponto de tramar contra a esposa aproximou-se dela lentamente acariciando seu rosto.

- Sim, sou eu meu amor.

Ela sorriu, os orbes castanhos semi cerrados à meia-luz que atravessava as venezianas abertas vindo da rua.

- Finalmente você resolveu conhecer quão macia nossa cama é? 

- Talvez. Agora tente dormir querida.

Kikyou arrastou-se na direção dele aconchegando-se contra o peito forte e macio.

- Você ainda está com essa maldita bata. Vamos tirar isso.

As mãos dela correram rapidamente para encontrar o tecido macio da bata de cientista que ele usava desde que chegara do trabalho. Com uma certa habilidade ela fez com que ele erguesse um pouco os braços livrando-o da roupa. Por baixo havia apenas uma camisa pólo, que foi facilmente removida pela mulher, deixando o peito nu do rapaz exposto. _Não era isso que era para estar acontecendo... – _ele pensou_ – _Aquele velho ditado "os gênios geralmente não tem um corpo muito definido", não se aplicava a ele. Inuyasha tinha um corpo esbelto e perfeito, com músculos fortes, como os de um lutador, algo que fazia dele muito desejado entre todas as mulheres. Ora, quem não daria tudo para ter um homem inteligente e bonito na cama? Um cientista renomado, que poderia dar-lhes tudo do melhor e mais caro existente no mercado. Mas a questão não era tão simples. Kikyou, dentre todas as mulheres, havia conseguido agarrar o coração dele e casaram-se logo em seguida. Agora aos plenos 24, quase 25 anos, - apesar de aparentar ser bem mais jovem - ele tinha uma esposa, mas não tinha filhos. Quase não tinha tempo para a mulher, já que estava sempre muito ocupado com os seus experimentos e experiências, mas isso parecia não fazer muita diferença para Kikyou – o que era estranho - já que esta nunca reclamava o fato de que ele nunca podia estar junto dela e esquentá-la nas noites frias tal como essa. Mas claro, não perderia essa chance, em que o marido vinha para a cama voluntariamente. 

A bata caiu no chão ao lado do móvel. Inuyasha decidiu que poderia adiar um pouco o termino de sua experiência, nada poderia fazer agora à noite, o resto do material necessário se encontrava no laboratório do centro de pesquisas e o seu objetivo do dia já havia sido cumprido. No momento estava dominado pelo extinto de continuar ali acariciando a esposa, o sangue circulava mais rápido no seu corpo concentrando-se em um lugar só. Na manhã seguinte, irremediavelmente, terminaria o serviço. 

**_N/A: _** Vocês devem se perguntar, como um rapaz pode virar um cientista especializado em genética. Bem, eu diria que ele foi muito esforçado e é meio que um gênio, isso explica o motivo dele ser um cientista melhor do que todos e que tem a ambição de clonar humanos.

^__^

Abriu um pouco os olhos notando a leve claridade a sua volta. Já não chovia mais tão forte como na noite anterior, apenas neblinava, mesmo assim a claridade da manhã fria ainda conseguia ultrapassar as janelas e penetrar no quarto proporcionando um ambiente de penumbra. Agora lembrou de que havia dormido esta noite na cama. Inuyasha sentou-se e espreguiçou-se prazerosamente percebendo o como era bom acordar pela manhã sem dar logo de cara com os tubos de ensaio e microscópios. Estava acostumado a ficar trabalhando até tarde e acabar adormecendo sobre o balcão do laboratório. Olhou para o lado e vendo que a esposa continuava a dormir coberta pelo edredom, levantou a sua parte ficando de pé rapidamente. Recolheu as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e algumas sobre a cama e vestiu-as rapidamente. Olhando mais uma vez para a mulher na cama, aproximou-se e depositou um beijo na sua testa. Kikyou se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

- Tenho certeza que ficara muito feliz com o sucesso do meu projeto querida.

Ele sussurrou tentando convencer-se que o que ia fazer não era apenas uma ambição, mas um bem para a humanidade. Não tinha tanta certeza se Kikyou gostaria de ter uma copia andando pelo meio da casa, mas se desse certo o clone poderia ser a prova viva de mais um passo da ciência. 

- É algo que vai revolucionar o mundo.

Seu semblante permaneceu pensativo durante alguns segundos, mas em seguida, como que lembrando de algo, voltou-se para o pé da cama olhando com expectativa para a única peça de roupa que ainda não tinha recolhido do chão. A bata permanecia jogada no pé do móvel. Ele apanhou e colocando uma mão no bolso desta, para ter certeza de que não fora um sonho, encontrou o que queria. Um sorriso moldou-se no seu rosto e ele fechou o saquinho na palma da mão. Saiu com cuidado para não fazer barulho com a porta. Logo se encontrava na garagem, dentro do carro, deu a partida quase sem poder conter a excitação que corria em suas veias, aquele seria o grande dia.

^__^

Cuidadosamente o DNA foi inserido no óvulo vazio que já havia sido preparado, em seguida extraiu o núcleo colocando em uma célula somática (célula especializada) também retirada daquele fio de cabelo de Kikyou. 

Já fazia algumas horas que Inuyasha havia se trancado no laboratório alegando estar trabalhando no ultimo projeto entregue pela instituição. A nova técnica de clonagem que estava desenvolvendo, se desse certo, provavelmente ficaria conhecida com o seu sobrenome. 

Talvez ele fosse o único que soubesse dos reais motivos de ter-se trancado ali. Já estava perto, logo, logo, as reações dentro da célula se completariam e apenas mais um passo seria necessário para que seu plano tivesse sucesso.

- Oh Deus, consegui.

Ele sorriu afastando um microscópio e guardando os resultados conservados dentro de um tubo. Colou uma etiqueta em branco e pôs em cima do balcão na outra sala. Havia alguém batendo na porta.

- Já disse que não quero ser perturbado...

Inuyasha sussurrou irritado.

- Mas ninguém me ouve.

- Inuyasha abra a porta! É urgente!

Uma voz masculina ecoou do lado de fora.

- Será que não vê que estou ocupado? - falou abrindo a porta.

- Inu-yasha. O que você andou aprontando?

- Não sei do que está falando, Miroku.

- Tem uns caras lá fora atrás de você. 

Miroku falou com um tom de censura que convenceria até a mais teimosa das criaturas. Inu-Yasha gelou ao ouvir isso. Ele sabia que correria riscos na sua operação, mas não imaginou que os tiras fossem descobrir tão cedo, pelo menos não antes da conclusão do projeto.

- Do... Do que está falando?

Sua voz saiu meio tremula, estranhou o sorriso zombeteiro que se formou na face do outro.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, sua consciência parece estar te acusando, você andou burlando as leis?

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo mais uma das brincadeiras do amigo. Seu olhar passou da preocupação para a irritação. Mas não deixava de observar a pequena coincidência, ele realmente andara burlando leis, e uma das maiores.

- Será que você andou tendo um caso com alguma mulher importante?

Miroku falou com um sorriso bobo.

- A mulher de um grande juiz talv... Ai!

Ele se encolheu antes que levasse outro cascudo.

- Não pense que eu sou igual a você, tarado!

- Eu já imaginava. Com uma mulher como a Kikyou na sua cama você não precisa de mais nada. 

- Miroku, melhor calar essa boca antes que eu resolva jogar H2SO4 (ácido sulfúrico) na sua cabeça! 

- Hehe

Miroku recuou.

- Agora, se você tem amor à vida, melhor dar o fora em dez segundos. 1, 2...

- Espera, agora é algo realmente importante.

Inuyasha esperou bufando impaciente, ansioso por voltar para a sua adorada ciência. Miroku fez uma careta, provavelmente não gostando muito do som das próximas palavras que sairiam de sua boca. 

- Myouga quer falar com você.

- Ah, tah...

Inuyasha bufou irritado saindo para os corredores quando virou-se repentinamente fuzilando Miroku com o olhar. 

- Nada de mexer ai.

Ele trancou a porta do laboratório afogando Miroku na sua curiosidade.

- Por que não me deixa ver o que tem ai dentro Inuyasha?

- Já disse que é um projeto.

Falou se retirando.

- Ai ai, esse Inuyasha não tem jeito.

Miroku falou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Minha juíza querida linda e gostosa, ainda vou conhecer você.

Miroku acariciou a porta do laboratório babando e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

^__^

Se Inuyasha havia saído em um péssimo estado de humor, havia voltado duplamente irritado. Myouga o havia chamado apenas para passar sermão sobre a bagunça que ele costumava deixar por onde passava, coisas inúteis, ele já devia saber. Ninguém nunca conseguira mudar seu jeito de ser e ninguém nunca conseguiria. 

Pegou alguns papeis na secretaria do segundo andar e pegou o caminho de volta para o seu local de trabalho. Ele se sentia incomodado naquela parte do hospital, onde todas as mulheres pareciam viver numa eterna seca. Só que ele havia contado tinham sido 3 mulheres a ficarem despindo-no com o olhar. 

- Será que eu sou tão irresistível assim?

Ele sorriu sarcástico. "Se pelo menos fossem bonitas..." Depois que percebeu o que havia pensado se condenou por isso "Eu sou casado com uma mulher maravilhosa! Não preciso disso!". Lembrou-se ultima noite com Kikyou, tinha que errar mais vezes o caminho do seu pequeno laboratório em casa.

Inuyasha contemplou o acabamento do teto do corredor até que acordou do seu transe quando esbarrou violentamente em alguém.

- Mas que droga, esse filho da #$%*&

- Mais atenção Inuyasha.

Sorriu o homem.

- Naraku... Logo imaginei que tamanha educação só poderia ser da sua parte.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos apanhando os papeis que haviam caído de suas mãos.

- Você anda divagando muito. Se não abrir os olhos pode se dar mal. 

Inuyasha teve a impressão de que naquela frase havia algo mais do que um simples aviso de colega de trabalho. Naraku era assim, gostava de fazer charadas, e acima de tudo Inuyasha sabia que ele não era um homem muito honesto. Resolveu ignorar.

- Palavra de alguém que te quer muito bem.

Sorriu novamente com a voz carregada de sarcasmo e falsidade. Inuyasha sabia que Naraku estava apenas fazendo isso para deixá-lo irritado.

- Se meu sucesso dependesse da sua preocupação eu já estaria completamente arruinado.

- Huh.

Naraku sussurrou vendo o hanyou se afastar.

- Não deviam aceitar hanyous ambiciosos como você aqui, pode ser perigoso.

Naraku sussurrou para si mesmo enfatizando o "ambiciosos". Mas que direito ele tinha de falar de Inuyasha se invejava o sucesso do rapaz na carreira e com as mulheres? Faria qualquer coisa para acabar com a moral do jovem.

- Entretanto a culpa não é toda sua, isso deve ser um mal de família.

O sorriso do homem se alargou.

Olhando para o chão, embaixo de um carrinho de medicamentos, havia um envelope. Naraku olhou para os dois lados, não havia ninguém, então se agachou apanhando o papel.

_Resultado do laboratório de Kioto._

**_N/A:_**Eles estão em Tókio, mas o resultado veio de Kioto.

- Achado não é roubado.

Era o resultado bem sucedido de um teste com células réplicas.

- Você anda brincando com coisa grande de mais para você Inuyasha. 

Falou mudando o caminho original da sala de testes para o seu escritório.

^__^

Inuyasha chegou ao laboratório e destrancou a porta. 

- Ai acabou de passar ai e limpar sua bagunça Inuyasha. Precisa aprender um pouco mais sobre organização.

Uma funcionaria que passava piscou para ele e sorriu.

- Eu posso lhe ensinar.

Ela o olhou maliciosamente.

- Oh não, não é necessário que me ensine.

- Se você acha...

A mulher continuou seu caminho.

Inuyasha chegou até o balcão da recepção do andar, que ficava algumas portas adiante e perguntou se alguém tinha entrado na sua sala.

- Ai entrou há algum tempo e saiu levando alguns frascos.

Respondeu a atendente. 

- Obrigado.

Falou voltando para o laboratório.

Mas o que ele não esperava é que não fosse encontrar o seu precioso experimento no lugar onde deixara.

Recuou um pouco, seu coração começava a bater acelerado com a idéia de que seu mais precioso trabalho houvesse se perdido, Ai, ela devia ter levado, afinal havia deixado sem rotulo. Logo se arrependeu de ter andado para trás, pois sentiu o impacto do seu braço sobre algo.

Ouviu o barulho de algo trincando e em seguida se espatifando. Não era normal que um frasco trincasse tão facilmente assim, os químicos sempre tinham cuidado quando lidavam com substancias perigosas e realmente, a culpa não era de ninguém além dele. 

O liquido estava derramado no chão, perto do balcão onde estavam hidrogênio e oxigênio liquido que ele havia pego alguns minutos atrás. E para sua surpresa, era algo bem pior. A ultima coisa recomendada a quebrar naquele momento, mas havia acontecido. Inuyasha não teve tempo para mais nada. A explosão do fogo grego – substancia recém descoberta pelo instituto - foi devastadora.

^__^

Quando ele acordou, estava deitado em uma cama, no que provavelmente seria a enfermaria. Devia considerar-se sortudo por estar em um local cheio de médicos e químicos? Não. Era um tremendo idiota. Agora o clone de Kikyou estava perdido em algum lugar, a mercê do destino.

"É Inuyasha, isso é que dá burlar as leis..." sussurrou uma vozinha na sua cabeça. E por incrível que pareça, era uma vozinha extremamente parecida com a de Miroku.

Ele gemeu numa mistura de raiva, decepção e desespero. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. A porta se abriu e por ela entraram vários homens carrancudos e vestidos em paletós muito bem engomados. Inuyasha logo percebeu que não era uma boa notícia, já que logo atrás entraram Naraku e Sesshoumaru, as ultimas pessoas que ele desejaria encontrar naquele momento.

- Você está preso maninho.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo adiante fitando o meio-irmão com uma expressão fria e irônica ao mesmo tempo.

Inuyasha sentiu nojo do sorriso maligno que Naraku lançou para ele. Ainda estava fraco, mas logo se recuperaria. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva de Naraku ou de Sesshoumaru.

**Olá!**

**Espero que me perdoem por fazer o inu dormir com a Kikyou. Mas isso é só o começo, a Kagome ainda vai aparecer '^^ E eu garanto, as coisas irão esquentar XD**

**Inicialmente eu havia classificado essa fic em R, mas resolvi que por enquanto ficará PG13, apenas quando eu for colocar um conteúdo mais forte mudarei a classificação para R.**

**A página onde eu pesquisei sobre clonagem é a seguinte: **

**Mas lembro a vocês que esta estória é ficção e seria meramente impossível clonar um humano com a técnica usada pelo Inuyasha, provavelmente essa técnica nem existe.**

**Obrigada por me dar à idéia do fogo grego Kiki. E Dani, Akemi e Lally por ajudarem com alguns nomes.**

**Para quem não sabe (como eu não sabia) fogo grego é uma substancia que era usada na idade feudal européia que ao entrar em contato com o oxigênio pegava fogo (definição da kiki XD). Na fic, essa substancia foi recentemente descoberta.**

**Espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado desse capitulo.Quero agradecer as reviews do Prólogo. Respondo todas elas no próximo capitulo ^^**

**Então, fico por aqui.**

**Jane**

**Kissu**


	3. Surpresas

A Ilha dos Condenados 

**Cap II**

**Surpresas **

.

.

.

- Você tem direito a um advogado, uma ligação. Qualquer coisa que você falar poderá ser usado contra você. Você ficará numa prisão estadual até o dia em que será chamado em julgamento.

Um dos policiais terminou de ajeitar as algemas nas suas mãos e o jogou dentro do carro empurrando-o pela cabeça. Como se ele tivesse alguma chance de fugir com aquele batalhão de homens a sua volta. 

Já começavam a formarem-se burburinhos ao redor. Não era todo dia que se via um criminoso ser capturado. Dentro de pouco tempo, já havia muitos curiosos circulando ao redor e tentando, inutilmente, descobrir o que podiam, isso além dos jornalistas bisbilhoteiros rondando como urubus carniceiros. Todas aquelas pessoas faziam sua mente girar. 

- Dr. Inuyasha. Você se arrepende do que fez?

Ele escutou uma voz distante vinda da janela, mas não deu atenção, continuou com a cabeça baixa tentando respirar um pouco. 

E, não era só, não era apenas na vida real que ele era acusado. Na sua mente ele também era o réu e milhares de vozinhas gritavam: "culpado!". E isso só aumentava o volume daquele sentimento angustiante. Todos os que o haviam apoiado, todos os que o haviam estimado, Kikyou, Miroku, sua avó certamente teria um infarto ao descobrir que ele estava preso. Mas agora já era tarde e não tinha como voltar atrás, apenas à aceitação restava a ele. 

Seu pai onde quer que esteja agora, já não sentiria mais orgulho dele, em lugar disso uma tremenda decepção.

Anos de trabalho a fio evaporavam como água nesse instante. Ele gemeu ao lembrar-se, sua obra prima certamente já estaria em algum laboratório a caminho da destruição.

Seus olhos brilharam como se fossem se desmanchar em lágrimas a qualquer momento, mas ele permaneceu sério, não fraquejou em nenhum momento. 

Não havia chances de ser absorvido com uma acusação como essas, então a partir dali, restava a ele apenas rezar para que a pena não fosse tão dura de ser cumprida. Apesar de ter certeza de que seu bondoso irmão se asseguraria de que fosse o contrario. 

Moveu as mãos machucadas pelo aço e procurou uma posição que não fosse tão incomoda, não havia, de qualquer modo que ficasse, seu corpo inteiro latejava, a dor era física e emocional. Fechou os olhos tentando se convencer de que aquilo não estava acontecendo, que era apenas um sonho ruim, até que, com um solavanco, sentiu que o carro finalmente dava a partida.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Foi levado até uma sala pequena e apagada. As paredes pareciam não ver pintura há séculos. Os únicos móveis existentes, duas cadeiras dispostas em pólos opostos da sala e uma mesa com um fax e alguns papéis em cima, pareciam estar bem conservados. Apenas pareciam, porque quando foi convidado a sentar-se na cadeira que estava destinada ao interrogado, esta rangeu e por um momento ele pensou que ela fosse se desintegrar com ele sentado. Depois de acomodado, Inuyasha foi instruído a esperar.

Depois de alguns segundos, minutos ou até mesmo horas, não sabia, começou a perceber o quanto aquele guarda que o fitava incansavelmente, de pé ao lado da porta, e sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, o incomodava. Como se aquelas cadeiras velhas e aqueles papeis mofados tivessem algum valor e ele pudesse roubar. Se tivesse de roubar algo alguma vez na vida, certamente não seriam essas tralhas já praticamente em estado de decomposição. Sua visão de crime era um pouco mais romântica.

Inuyasha mexeu os dedos, impaciente. Apesar de saber que não estava em posição para isso, já estava prestes a levantar-se e pedir satisfações. O barulho do pé do guarda batendo no assoalho era monótono e causava sonolência. 

Logo em seguida, a porta rangeu e se abriu revelando um pequenino homem, de expressão muito severa. Ele adentrou a sala e tomou o lugar na cadeira vazia, depositando uma pasta e mais alguns quilos de papel sobre a mesa.

Retirou o chapéu** **que usava como adorno, preso a cabeça por uma liga, e colocou ao lado da pasta. Ele era uma figura baixa e gorda, seus cabelos já começavam a rarear, mostrando-se ausentes, deixando boa parte de sua nuca descoberta. Lembrava muito um anfíbio coaxante, com sua pele grossa e meio esverdeada. Olhos grandes e esbugalhados.

Inuyasha tinha razões para desconfiar de que não se tratava de um homem, mas de um youkai. Entretanto, isso não era hora para devaneios. 

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar duro, espreitando-o, enquanto desajeitadamente, com suas mãos deformadas, de apenas três dedos em cada, mexia em alguns papeis. Finalmente então, falou, revelando um sotaque mais estranho do que a própria aparência.

- Vocccê esstá encrencado moleque.

"Moleque?" Uma veia saltou da testa de Inuyasha.

- Não penssse que com qualquer dessculpa esfarrapada irá sse safar dessssa. Senhor Sessshoumaru não o poupará de nada.

- ...

- Ah, essstá mudo. Arrependido? Isssso é que dá não andarr na linha. Senhorr Sessshoumaru o fará pagar! 

O homem parecia ser um grande poço de vaidade. Um sapo velho e gago que se achava no auge do seu orgulho, tendo como único e adorado ídolo o oficial de policia Sesshoumaru. Desprezível.

- Vê se não me insulta muito seu anão careca. Ou sabe-se lá onde você poderá estar amanhã, provavelmente servindo de adubo no jardim do seu adorável chefe.

Inuyasha sorriu cínico. A frase tinha obtido efeito. Tomou coragem para continuar.

- Sesshoumaru é só mais um policial medíocre que se acha melhor do que todos. Anão careca! 

A face de Jaken adquiriu uma coloração branca, para logo em seguida mudar para o vermelho berrante.

- Ssenhor Jaken! Ssenhor Jaken! Veja como fala sobre o Ssenhor Sessshoumaru! Ssenhor Sessshoumaru irá parti-lo em pedaccinhos! Não me insssulte!

Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito. O sapo estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Mexia nos papéis com as mãos trêmulas. Ver alguém insultar seu chefe era a pior das ofensas.

- Vejo que se diverte Inuyasha.

A voz soou grave e fria. Jaken e Inuyasha se viraram para a porta e se depararam com Sesshoumaru, que permanecia imóvel fitando o hanyou.

- Oh! Senhorrr Sesssshoumaru! Aiinda bem que chegou! Essse moleque desssprezível e arrrogante, ousou insssultar a ssua pesssoa! 

Inuyasha retomou sua posição original, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando os olhos.

- Já pode se retirar Jaken.

- Masss... – Jaken pensou em questionar. Mas quem era ele para questionar o seu grande ídolo e poderoso senhor? - Sim, Ssenhor Sessshoumaru! 

Depois de uma reverência para Sesshoumaru e um olhar reprovador para Inuyasha, Jaken se retirou da sala deixando-os a sós.

- Vejo que não mudou nada, eu tinha esperanças de que você pudesse tomar jeito algum dia Inuyasha.

- Não sei do que fala.

- Sabe muito bem do que falo. Você é a vergonha da família.

Inuyasha contraiu as sobrancelhas.

- Apenas para você eu sou a vergonha da família. Você veio até aqui apenas para me insultar?

- Eu teria perdido meu assistente se não tivesse vindo, irmãozinho querido.

- Aquilo é o seu assistente? – Inuyasha ignorou o sarcasmo contido na voz de Sesshoumaru e não pode conter o riso – Seu bom senso cada dia melhora mais.

- Evite as piadinhas. Você tem uma ligação, se não quiser perdê-la aproveite logo.

- Não fui eu que comecei com elas.

O olhar frio de Sesshoumaru foi suficiente para fazê-lo calar. O seu interior fervia, mas estava consciente de que se desse algum passo em falso sua situação tenderia a piorar. Jaken era um sapo tolo, e ele pode ler isso logo que o viu, mas com Sesshoumaru sabia ser diferente, teria de engolir o seu orgulho pelo menos uma vez na vida e ficar calado para o seu próprio bem, uma vez que seu destino se encontrava na mão daquele que não seria piedoso quanto aos seus atos. Sesshoumaru era a própria lei.

Ligaria para Kikyou e pediria ajuda, era a única com quem podia contar. Talvez, juntos, conseguissem amenizar sua situação, ou pelo menos, com uma palavra, ela pudesse amenizar a dor que latejava em seu coração.

Se pudesse pelo menos ouvir a voz dela mais uma vez antes de ser confinado em alguma cela malcheirosa com um amontoado de homens mal encarados... Sentir-se-ia mais tranqüilo. 

"Alô, quem fala?" Para a sua surpresa não foi a adorável voz feminina da esposa que soou do outro lado da linha. Inuyasha hesitou até que finalmente respondeu.

- Quero falar com Kikyou.

Estranhou o silencio que se seguiu, percebeu uma movimentação do outro lado da linha até finalmente reconhecer a voz da esposa, meio rouca, foi se normalizando aos poucos.

- Inuyasha? É você? Onde está?

- Kikyou, meu anjo, com calma por favor – ele inspirou profundamente – esse é um momento em que eu preciso de você como nunca precisei na minha vida. Não sabe como é bom ouvir a sua voz.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta.

- Poupe-me dos comentários melosos – sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto examinava alguns papeis.

"O que é Inuyasha? Algum problema?" A voz dela soou com um fio de preocupação.

- Eu, eu... Preciso que venha até a delegacia – seus olhos estavam fechados, o coração martelando em seu peito.

Ela teria desligado o telefone ou a surpresa fora tanta que ficara muda? 

"Inuyasha..." Sua voz tremia. "Eu, Eu... Darei um jeito de estar ai hoje".

- Peço que não conte a ninguém por enquanto. Kikyou... Eu a amo.

- Não poderá esconder por muito tempo maninho, logo a notícia saíra nos jornais.

"Também o amo". Pareciam palavras vazias, mas Inuyasha pôs todo o seu coração e sua alma nas mãos da esposa. Ela era a sua única esperança.

- Só mais uma coisa... Quem atendeu o telefone?

"Bem... Hum..." Kikyou gaguejou "Algus achou que durante essa semana seria melhor mudar o dia da minha aula para hoje, amanhã ele estaria ocupado. Ainda não estou cem por cento e quanto mais eu treinar melhor" Houve um silêncio momentâneo "Tentarei desenhar algo para você meu amor, será que isso lhe animaria um pouco?".

- Era só para informar sobre a sua prisão, não para namorar no telefone Inuyasha. Ligação custa dinheiro – Sesshoumaru não poupou mais um comentário. 

- Vê se cala a sua maldita boca! – Inuyasha rosnou furioso.

"O que?" Kikyou pareceu surpresa.

- Oh, desculpe, não foi com você amor! Claro que qualquer coisa que você fizesse me animaria.

"Então eu o vejo em pouco tempo. Um beijo".

- Outro.

Pôs o telefone de volta na mesa.

- Aquela não foi a melhor forma de responder a alguém que participará do seu julgamento.

- Dane-se! E se me chamar de maninho mais uma vez, vou tentar esquecer de que você é o policial e eu o condenado. Pra mim você e a maldita lei já morreram há muito tempo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sesshoumaru trancou a portinha que ligava a sala principal da delegacia à pequena prisão atrás desta. Inuyasha ficaria lá até o dia da audiência com o Juiz, que decidiria definitivamente qual seria sua pena.

O relógio já marcava dois terços de hora após o meio dia. Teria aproximadamente uma hora e meia para almoçar até voltar ao expediente da tarde, ele geralmente não lidava diretamente com casos como esse, mas o de seu meio-irmão parecia lhe dar um prazer em especial, que talvez nem o próprio entendesse o motivo.

A vantagem de trabalhar naquela delegacia, é que ficava perto de quase tudo e o restaurante onde almoçaria ficava há apenas alguns quarteirões de distância.

Seguindo adiante havia uma pequena praça e nas ruas paralelas diversas lojas. Sesshoumaru entrou em um deles, e avistou numa mesa mais distante, que sua companhia já o esperava.

- Oh... – a garota pareceu surpresa ao sentir dois braços segurarem sua cintura.

- Não demorei muito demorei?

- Acho que não – Rin consultou o relógio – se atrasou apenas um minuto.

- Sempre pontual – Sesshoumaru sorriu beijando-a de leve. Fez a volta pela mesa sentando-se do outro lado.

- Como foi o dia?

- Normal. Exceto pelo caso do meu... Meio-irmão.

Sesshoumaru pegou o menu que o garçom acabara de entregar e começou a folheá-lo.

- Não sei porque não esquece essa antiga rivalidade.

- Quesadilla ou Nacho?

- Taco.

Sesshoumaru fez o seu pedido e o de Rin e pôs o menu sobre a mesa.

- Então? Já decidiu sobre o fim de semana? – ele a encarou.

- Porque você muda de assunto? – Rin perguntou impaciente – Toda vez que falo sobre isso você sempre se esquiva de algum modo. "dio não o levará a nada Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. Às vezes Rin podia ser bem insistente.

- O que a faz pensar que em ódio? Eu não odeio.

- Você se acha perfeito de mais para odiar. Mas eu sei que existe algo que não permite que você se relacione bem com o seu irmão. Isso seria tão maravilhoso Sesshy, ele é seu irmão e estar passando por isso já é suficientemente duro para ter você contribuindo com a dor dele também.

- Meio-irmão. 

- Meio-irmão ou não, é seu familiar, pare de ser cabeça dura! – ela falou enraivecida – tenho certeza que ele não fez por mal!

- Você tem uma mania terrível de achar que todas as pessoas são santas. Não vê maldade em nada Rin, e eu adoro isso em você, mas chega a um ponto que pode ser perigoso – ele silenciou por um momento – Inuyasha sabia do risco que estava correndo quando fez isso, e fez em plena consciência, ele sabia que teria de arcar com as conseqüências, tenho que fazer vigorar a lei. Acha que ele não fez por mal? Então o corpo dele decidiu sozinho que poderia desafiar a justiça e ainda sair impune?

- O seu problema é que você leva a tal lei a serio de mais, sem nem pensar na corrupção que existe por trás de tudo isso. 

- Não entendo Rin, porque você se importa tanto com isso... – Sesshoumaru tocou o rosto dela se aproximando. 

- Não me provoque... – ela sussurrou. Mas antes que pudesse piscar ele mordiscava seus lábios, e a beijava, deixando-a completamente atordoada.

Separaram-se. Rin sem fôlego, Sesshoumaru nem tanto.

Pegando os talheres, começaram suas refeições.

- Pense sobre o que eu disse Sesshy.

Ele continuou a comer.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

À parte de cima do beliche já se encontrava vazia há algum tempo. Kagome lutou contra a tentação de subir e experimentar por uma noite os prazeres da parte de cima, talvez nem viessem a sentir a falta dela hoje. Entretanto, mais uma vez o dever lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. Levantou o colchão e, com uma certa habilidade, deslocou o pedaço de madeira que se encaixava à base do móvel de mogno antigo. 

O cheiro de mofo não a incomodava mais, todas as noites ele estava ali, a lhe fazer companhia.

Depois de mexer em alguns papeis e objetos não identificáveis a fraca luz vinda de uma das janelas, recolheu um pequeno bolo de papeis, desastrosamente dobrados e pôs embaixo do braço enquanto tentava reorganizar a bagunça que havia feito.

As camas estavam postas em fileiras no decorrer do quarto extenso. Algumas eram beliches e outras abrigavam apenas uma pessoa. Todas estavam ocupadas, a exceção de três. Todos os seus ocupantes dormiam profundamente.

Averiguando se realmente não havia ninguém acordado, Kagome deslizou silente até a porta, fechando-a com muito cuidado.

Seguiu pelos corredores e cômodos escuros até chegar a uma sala vazia. Não havia nem mesmo o resquício de um inseto qualquer ali. 

Postando-se no centro da sala, hesitou por um momento e no segundo seguinte, firmemente, seguiu em frente alguns passos. Depois para esquerda. Alguns giros. Seria uma coreografia? Andou mais um pouco e finalmente parou em frente a uma parede lisa. Havia um móvel escuro e de aparência antiga ao lado, o único ali presente. 

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso!

Sorriu excitada, um toque de realização na sua face.

Apoiou seu corpo no móvel ao lado e encontrou um pouco de dificuldade em lidar com o peso do objeto - _ "Isso sempre acontece"_ pensou - o fez mover-se um pouco para o lado. Naquele ponto, o tecido que revestia a parede era um pouco mais fofo do que o normal. Ela retirou uma parte e uma pequena porta ficou a mostra. Kagome entrou por esta recolocando em seguida tudo no lugar, para que ninguém percebesse. 

Seguiu pela escada íngreme até chegar a um vão. 

Franziu o cenho. Ainda estava tudo escuro. Não obteve resposta para o chamado seguinte.

- Nazuna? 

Houve uma movimentação e logo em seguida o aposento foi preenchido por uma fraca luz amarelada. 

- Kagome, é você. Pensamos que não viria mais.

- Confesso que fiquei tentada a não vir essa noite, mas a obrigação falou mais alto.

Kagome respondeu com um sorriso.

-Obrigação... Você não tem obrigação de nada disso, menina. É apenas um desejo seu, pode desistir a qualquer momento.

Parou por um instante.

- Eu ainda acho que essas suas idéias são absurdas, você não deve girar muito bem.

- Não são absurdas! – um leve tom de irritação pôde ser percebido na voz da menina – Não é realmente estranho isso que acontece comigo?

- Isso acontece com muitas outras garotas, são só hormônios e como diria você... Como é mesmo? Genótipo?

- Sim! – os olhos de Kagome brilharam estranhamente – Mas no meu caso não é exatamente isso. Eu tenho apenas 16, quase 17 anos e todos que me vêem julgam que eu sou mais velha do que isso...

- É neurose sua Kagome! Isso só acontece nos filmes.

- Não é Neurose!

A menina rebateu irritada. Seus olhos azuis brilhando de raiva.

Nazuna recuou um pouco, tinha o que temer se Kagome ficasse muito irada. Suspirou.

- Você é muito teimosa.

- É isso que me faz ser Kagome!

Mostrou seu mais largo sorriso. Incrível como ela podia mudar de expressão tão rápido, às vezes se tornava algo assustador.

- Isso me assusta... Ayame já deve estar voltando, foi na cozinha pilhar alguma merenda para podermos comer essa noite – resolveu mudar de assunto, não adiantava tentar convencer Kagome de que aquela idéia tola que tinha encucado em sua cabecinha há algum tempo não fazia o menor sentido, às vezes parecia que ela e Ayame eram duas babás cuidando de uma criancinha teimosa... – espero que ela não seja barrada no caminho...

- Não será. Ayame é muito esperta.

- Sim – Suspirou.

Passou-se um longo minuto de silêncio. Ouviram um ruído nas escadas e Nazuna apagou a luz da luminária rapidamente, se fosse Ayame, saberia como se identificar.

- Sou eu, trouxe a comida.

As duas meninas suspiraram aliviadas e logo a luz se fez novamente presente no aposento.

- Alguém a viu ou desconfia?

- Acho que não, peguei pouco para não darem pela falta amanhã, mas acho que dá para nós três.

Falou mostrando uma pequena vasilha com doce dentro.

- Doce! Amo você Ayame!

Os olhos de Nazuna brilharam.

- Me dá! – um fio de saliva escorria pelo canto dos seus lábios, que exibia um sorriso feliz, o olhar fascinado com os doces a sua frente.

- Não.

A garota fechou a tigela e afastou a comida, marcando com decepção o rosto de Nazuna.

- Primeiro veremos o que Kagome tem a nos contar, depois comemos.

- Certo, se já deixaram de brincar como criancinhas podemos continuar – Kagome afirmou.

Nazuna e Ayame olharam para ela cínicas.

- Brincar como criancinhas?

- Quem é que é mais teimosa que um jumento empacado aqui?

- Ei! Não sou eu! – Kagome reivindicou.

- Não, é a minha vovozinha que joga videogame – retrucou Ayame.

- Sua avó joga videogame? Que legal Ayame! - Nazuna falou excitada.

- Ninguém me entende...

A garota suspirou desanimada.

- Qualquer dia desses acabo enlouquecendo...

- Você não precisa, já pode ser considerada louca ao topar agir pelas costa da bruxa Kaede.

Ayame repudiou Nazuna por esse comentário, mas não falou nada, era algo de sua própria personalidade extravagante.

Um momento de silencio se seguiu.

Kagome vendo que podia continuar sem interrupções, retirou os papeis que tinha embaixo do braço e os expôs no centro do circulo que as três garotas formavam em torno da luz.

- Kagome, eu não sabia que você se interessava por essas coisas – Nazuna olhou-a inocentemente.

- O que? – a menina pareceu confusa até verificar o que chamava a atenção da outra.

- Ora!!! Não é isso!

- Quer dizer que você se interessa pela vida sexual do Bispo Vinicius? – Ayame engoliu o riso, a face de Kagome estava vermelha. 

- Mas que ridículo! – Kagome fechou o jornal remarcando-o na primeira página – Eu não sou católica e mesmo que fosse... Não me importa se ele vai ou não para o inferno! Veja – apontou a manchete – e depois me diga o que acha. 

- Kagome... – Ayame sussurrou depois de alguns minutos – Onde conseguiu esse jornal? 

- Peguei emprestado.

- Isso é... inacreditável.

- Eu avisei a vocês, mas ninguém acreditou em mim! Eu sempre soube que o governo financiava esse tipo de atividade e acabou saindo de controle ao parar nas mãos desse cientista maluco – apontou para a foto de Inuyasha algemado na primeira pagina do jornal – Ayame... Ele pode ser meu criador...

Ayame suspirou. Detestava ter que admitir, mas pela primeira vez, lhe pareceu que Kagome podia ter um pouco de razão.

- Olha só... – Ayame posicionou o jornal ao lado do rosto de Kagome – Essa mulher é idêntica a você...

- É Kikyou, a esposa dele.

- Mas não temos certeza de nada, temos que pensar nisso muito bem. Não sei o que a faz pensar que você é uma experiência Kagome.

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você. Sempre que eu tentava conversar com meus pais, pais adotivos – eram bem poucas as chances – eles sempre desviavam do assunto. Talvez esse seja o motivo.

- Essa é uma suposição muito vaga.

- Está decidido. Eu não posso mais continuar enclausurada aqui nesse internato. Meu lugar é lá fora, eu tenho que vê-lo Ayame – a voz da menina tremeu, talvez de emoção – só então, quando eu o olhar cara a cara, saberei se ele é ou não o meu criador e poderei saber se o amo ou odeio por ter me... – Kagome pensou que talvez o ser humano fosse o mais miserável entre todas as espécies, matando a si mesmo dia após dia, noite após noite. Completaria a frase de outra maneira "trazido a esse mundo miserável...", mas sabia que pareceria ingrata na frente de suas melhores amigas e ingratidão era a única coisa que não sentia em relação a elas, que sempre a apoiaram e estiveram juntas na sua solidão – dado à vida.

- Você é louca. Pretende fugir daqui?

- Talvez... Essa seja a única solução – os olhos de Kagome brilhavam. Ayame estava imaginando ou haviam se tornado de um azul mais profundo que o oceano, com um certo traço de loucura? Fora só por um instante.

- Eu sei que meus pais queriam o melhor pra mim ao me internar aqui nessa escola, mas eles não me conhecem, nem ao menos me deram a luz, quase nunca me viram. A única coisa que eles tem é a minha guarda. Talvez nem faça diferença se eu viver ou morrer. 

- Não fale isso Kagome! – Ayame repreendeu.

- O que estou querendo dizer é que não vou sossegar enquanto não fizer isso... Não morrerei em paz se eu não o fizer...

- Já que Kagome está tão resoluta a fazer isso... Acho que ninguém tem o direito de impedi-la – Nazuna falou pela primeira vez – Devemos então aproveitar nossa ultima noite juntas e desejar-lhe sorte.

- Claro – Ayame suspirou derrotada – Vamos comer e aproveitar como amigas, nossa ultima noite.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça mais uma vez, alerta com o ranger da porta. Mas era só mais um policial que vinha verificar algum prisioneiro ou pegar algum material no deposito dos fundos.

Suspirou impaciente. As horas pareciam se arrastar como se nunca houvessem existido. Sua mente lhe pregava peças?

Na sua cela havia apenas ele e mais um homem, que dormia ressonando consideravelmente alto. Nas grades à esquerda e a direita, algumas dezenas de olhos mantinham sua vigília sobre ele, cobiçando seus sapatos de marca ou talvez seu relógio de pulso, deu graças a Deus estar separado deles por grades... Tentou não se incomodar com isso.

O aspecto amarelado se dava devido à fraca iluminação do sol poente lá fora, que entrava pelas grades estreitas no alto da parede, irradiando-se por alguns metros. O céu. Talvez não tivesse a chance de olhar para ele mais uma vez sem esse peso lhe atormentando. Nunca se dedicara muito a isso nos seus últimos anos, trancafiado em um laboratório, tentando trazer ao mundo a causa da sua tragédia.

Fechou os olhos e escutou a porta ranger uma vez mais. Suas orelhas captaram o som de passos. Era só mais um policial? Não se atentou se eram duas ou mais pessoas, mas os passos se extinguiram em frente a sua cela e ele permaneceu meditativo, com os olhos fechados. Escorado a parede, esperava uma abordagem ou um chamado, que não veio.

Os passos se afastaram com o som de chaves chacoalhando. O barulho de um salto foi o que o fez encarar as grades. 

A pele pálida de Kikyou aderia à luz tênue, tornando-a uma imagem fantasmagórica. Seus olhos pareciam mortos, os lábios comprimidos. Ele pode perceber um leve tom de tristeza. Ou seria pena? Mas a seus olhos ela parecia ainda mais bela do que nunca. Os cabelos negros adornavam sua face escorrendo pelos ombros. Como sentiu saudades, era apenas há quatro dias, mas parecia-lhe que haviam se passado muitos anos.

- Kikyou... – sussurrou.

Kikyou não sabia o que falar. Deixou que as palavras escapassem de seus lábios involuntariamente.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Pensei que tivesse me esquecido.

Ela se agarrou às grades fitando-o expressivamente.

- Sabe que eu não faltaria com a minha palavra.

Imediatamente ela se arrependeu do que disse ao fitar o dourado oscilante dos olhos dele.

- Então foi só pela palavra.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Tudo bem, isso não importa, o que importa é que está aqui.

Ele já se encontrava de pé e de frente para ela, separado apenas pelas grades. Uma mão elevada até seu rosto, acariciou a bochecha com o polegar.

- O tempo se esgotou! – alguém gritou da porta no final do corredor.

Kikyou olhou na direção da voz e voltou-se para Inuyasha novamente.

- Eu falei com alguns advogados, tentaremos colocá-lo em liberdade provisória enquanto não for julgado. Estarei presente no dia da audiência e farei o possível para inocentá-lo.

Ele apenas anuiu que sim.

Fez-se um silencio momentâneo.

- Isso é pra você – entregou um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado.

E ela saiu estalando seus sapatos no chão de pedra. E ele ficou só novamente.

Kikyou faria o possível, mas não o impossível.

**_Continua..._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Reviews:**

.

.

** Kiki: **_ Obrigada por tantos elogios Eu não diria que a Kikyou está necessitada, mas que os desejos dela são insaciáveis... O bolso também úu Terá do que ter pena quando eu resolver lidar com ela de verdade XP_

_ Hehe, tadinha das funcionárias, a situação delas não é a mesma da Kikyou ' Mas é verdade sobre a palavra com "P". _

_Tentarei explicar melhor a estória da descoberta do Inu no decorrer da fic, e coloquei um pequeno esclarecimento sobre isso na nota final. Arigatou pela review!_

** Lere:**_ Eu tentei fazer algo inédito, mas parece que algum autor americano chegou na minha frente T.T Espero conseguir me diferenciar com essa fic (idéias passeando pela cabeça da Lily -) Gostou desse cap? O próximo saíra em breve._

** Keiko:  **_Sim, Sesshy ser malvado - Espero que tenha gostado desse _

** Kikyou-priestess:** _Você é a especialista em mensagens implícitas e se você aprovou deve ser porque está realmente bom XD Não hesitarei em lhe pedir ajuda se precisar, agradeço pela boa vontade Todos acham que a parte da explosão ficou confusa T.T Mas já expliquei isso no final._

_Obrigada pela review! /o_

** SofiaLi: **_ Quem é o clone da Kikyou você descobrirá com o tempo (se é que eu já não contei O.o minha memória está péssima...)_

_ O Naraku aprontará muitas surpresas daqui pro final da fic, e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer não é? Muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

****

** Kaoru: **_ Muito bom saber que você gostou! /o Quanto a eu saber se o cap ficou bom ou não, não sei sobre a opinião dos leitores, mas me realizei com esse cap 02 - Espero que eu consiga dar continuidade a fic sem torná-la algo monótono e chato. _

** Tici-chan: **_ Que bom você ter confirmado minhas suspeitas A minha dúvida era porque no site que eu pesquisei sobre clonagem dizia que essa técnica não obtém sucesso em humanos. Mas tudo bem, nem tudo pode ser 100% certo né? E a estória ficcionista XP Queria apenas uma base para não ficar caminhando no escuro e falando de coisas totalmente absurdas._

_ Eu gosto de química e biologia sim, mas não pretendo ser médica _

_ O cap está aqui e a Kikyou terá o seu próprio destino... (Lily gargalhando malignamente -òó-). Quanto a tirar o inu da cadeia... Ele ainda nem está lá dentro O.o E boa parte da fic se passa ali, mas pode ter certeza de que ele saíra de lá._

_ Muito obrigada pela review, e não se preocupe com o tamanho, super big reviews são sempre bem vindas - (note na super big answer ) _

****

** Yura: **_Obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou. Espero que me diga o que achou deste _

**LP Vany-chan:**_ O clone ainda é mistério. Mas acho que você já deve ter desvendado metade deste. A continuação taí, tentarei vir com o próximo o mais rápido possível _

** Dee-Dee:  **_Hahahahah (Lily gargalhando) Sem comentários sobre essa review Dee-Dee... Sei que vc nem vai ler isso mesmo XP Afinal fui eu quem gentilmente a subornei para que você deixasse essa review aqui... úu Mas de qualquer forma obrigada._

** Shampoo-sakai:**_ Fico feliz que esteja boa do braço! Sim, o conteúdo é mais adulto, mas Apc começará a se tornar mais adulto também a partir de agora. _

** Naomi-chan:**_ Nussa O.o Não faça nenhum atentado contra a minha vida, aqui está o cap dois XD Atrasado, mas chegou Espero que goste dele e como já disse, eu também adoro ciências! /o_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Depois de algumas ameaças de morte finalmente terminei o cap 2 ' Esse cap saiu bem mais comprido, tentarei escrever mais assim, só espero que isso não aumente o meu já "pequeno" prazo de atualização '. _**

****

**_Eu nunca provei da culinária mexicana, mas acredito que seja muito boa, por isso resolvi metê-la no meio - "Lily salivando". Epa... Nada de meter no meio. Espero que não me entendam mal XDD _**

****

**_Eis aqui a explicação pedida nas reviews, como o Inuyasha foi descoberto:_**

****

**_Na hora em que os papeis caíram da mão do Inuyasha, ele esqueceu de apanhar o resultado do laboratório de Kioto, o Naraku aproveitou essa chance para ter algo com o que incriminar Inuyasha, ele já desconfiava dessa ambição dele e sabia que Inuyasha faria de tudo para conseguir clonar, seguindo o projeto do pai (o pai do Inuyasha também era cientista e trabalhava em um projeto de clonagem quando ainda não era proibido, Inuyasha era uma criança nessa época. O pai dele morreu de uma doença). Então foi só levar a carta até a policia (o Sesshy se encarregou do caso) e ir atrás do Inuyasha, que por coincidência ou destino havia se acidentado naquele exato momento, o que facilitou sua captura. _**

****

**_Desejo sinceramente que tenham gostado desse cap e talvez daqui a um ano saia o próximo... XD É brincadeira, não desistam de ler! '_**

****

**_Respondi a todas as reviews nesse cap, agradeço por elas._**

****

**_ Bjs_**

**_ Lily_**

.

.

.

**_Capítulo postado em: 06/05/2004_**

**_Nota do dia 07/06/2004: _**

**_12:50 - Quero agradecer a Lere pela review me informando sobre o pequeno erro que cometi... XP Eu já corrigi, se encontrarem algum outro deslize fiquem a vontade para me informar, na verdade eu ficaria muito grata se fizessem isso. _**

**_19:50 - Parece que o ff.net resolveu comer meus () ... . Vamos ver se ajeito isso ¬¬_**

**_21:40 - Definitivamente esse ff.net está ficando louco ¬¬_**

**_22:54 - S_****_e não der certo agora, acho que desisto ._**


End file.
